


The Big Bad School

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2019 [18]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 3 year old Peter, Family Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2019, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Prepare your toothbrush I swear, Soft Feeeeels, Stephen Strange Bingo 2019, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Peter's first day of school is tomorrow and his parents struggle with a tad too many emotions.Ironstrange Week 1st day, Prompts: “Last Day / Lazy Day”Stephen Strange Bingo 2019 Fill, I3: “Ice cream”Fluff Bingo 2019 Fill: “Lazy Sunday”





	The Big Bad School

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My entry for Day #1 of the Ironstrange Week hosted by the Ironstrange Haven server! :) Also a fill for my Stephen Strange Bingo and Fluff bingo cards :D
> 
> Hope you'll like it and as always a thousand thanks to my amazing friend SerenaLunera for being the best and beta-ing faster than Lucky Luke shoots guns. Ily

 

Stephen breathed in the damp air of New York on this final day of August, deeply, humming with the small breeze that came up as the three of them took a corner and traded an avenue for a street. His hand felt quite unpleasantly moist as it held Peter’s tiny one but it was either that or carry him and the boy had expressed his refusal of the latter in no uncertain terms before they’d left the Sanctum and there was absolutely no way he’d leave his three year-old to walk on his own in the city. 

He looked down and couldn’t help the small smile that drew on his lips as he watched his son walking on his still rather wobbly legs, pacifier stuck in his mouth with large brown eyes stuck on wide as Peter watched life buzzing everywhere around him. 

Tony was right on Peter’s other side, cradling his other hand in his own and when their gazes met Stephen saw the same light was shining in his husband’s eyes as the one that was undoubtedly filling his own. A mixture of wonderment and bittersweet elation. 

The 31st of August, last day of Peter’s staying at home with either of them and it was a Sunday. They’d decided to go for ice cream to celebrate as a family even if Peter hadn’t really gotten to that part of the plan - he’d stopped listening at ice cream, it was safe to say he was on board with all of it though. 

The last day before their baby went to preschool and if Stephen and Tony felt just a tidbit emotional, who could blame them? 

Reaching the ice cream parlor they’d selected down in Manhattan didn’t take them very long but the sugar rush Peter was sure to get from the treat would definitely help bring the boy back from the exhaustion of walking fifteen minutes straight through the crowds and the noise on his small feet. 

They sat down at a table outside with just the right amount of shade to still be able to feel the heat of the day without coming home red-faced, burnt by the sun. 

Peter made a show of “reading” the menu where all the flavors were detailed but ended up going for the exact same he always took - banana and chocolate scoops in a huge bowl. Granted, neither of his parents thought he’d ever finish it but today was all about spoiling him rotten one last time before the big bad school took him away from them five days a week. 

They’d just finish his bowl when he got tired of it, Tony seemed to prefer his when it melted anyway.

Peter looked at both his fathers in turn, his face covered in brown and whitish smudges, uncharacteristically quiet. He balanced his feet under his seat the way he did when he was thinking hard about something and Tony and Stephen shared a look but didn’t stop their conversation - he’d come around and say what was on his mind without being prompted, in his own time. 

And that he did. 

“What’re you gonna do when I’m gone to the school Daddies?” Peter put his pacifier back in his mouth, another telltale sign of his nervousness. Stephen hid his smile, he still didn’t know how they’d found a boy this sweet to parent or how he’d found them, whichever - such a precious child it floored him every time, so much that he didn’t even care about the fact that Peter’s cheeks were still splattered in chocolate under the plastic of his soothing paci.

Stephen looked from one pair of soft brown eyes to the other, both his son and husband apparently deciding he was the one who was going to answer this one - fine. 

Stephen sat back in his chair a bit and smiled, “We’ll work, you know, like we’ve been doing on the days when we’re not all three of us together? Only now we’ll both work at the same time during the day and this way when school is over we’ll try to always be together, Daddy, you,” Stephen ruffled Peter’s curls before tickling his neck a little, delighting in the high-pitched giggles the boy couldn’t contain, “And me.” 

Peter’s repeated nodding had his hair flying around his head, little curls jumping up and down with the strength he put into it and Stephen saw Tony hide his face for a second out of the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see him dabbing at his cheekbones, eyes wide like he’d been surprised by the sudden influx of tears and Stephen couldn’t not pull him in for a gentle side-hug. 

Tony’s breath on his neck came in deep, calculated exhales and Stephen fought his own emotions some. He chuckled actually, when Peter - the perpetually distracted child - turned his attention back on them to find he’d not been included in this one hug and whined petulantly while making grabby hands at them. 

“Use your words, bug,” Tony whispered like he was telling him a big secret and Peter answered in much the same tone.

“Wanna hug too!” 

And so they did. Stephen picked him up from his chair and here they went, marveling in the warmth of their little family bubble for a long while, all thoughts of ice cream forgotten as Peter babbled in Stephen's shirt and looked up to stare into Tony's eyes the way he always did when he grew tired. 

Both men shared another wordless look, enough to prompt Tony to fish a package out of the saddle bag he’d taken with them, grinning at Peter's immediate cry of surprise. 

“You think that's for you, huh?” Tony raised an eyebrow, pretending to draw the gift away from their son's extended hands.

Peter crossed his arms over his chest, puffing it out like he'd seen big boys do on the TV before he muttered, “I know it's for me ‘cause there's “P” on it here,” he pointed at the corner of the paper that read exactly that with an imperious finger and Tony laughed but gave it to him anyway. 

The careful wrapping didn't last more than a few seconds once Peter's baby fingers got a hold of it and he tore at it like a madkid. His eyes went round when the paper parted to reveal a layer of blue silk paper.

They went even rounder and wider when he saw the cobalt shirt underneath. He squirmed and bounced on Stephen's knees the whole time it took him to get the garment out of the torn out package, squealing the whole time. 

He looked at it holding it at arms-length, there again copying something he'd seen Tony do countless times before hugging it tightly to his chest, his baby browns gleaming with gratitude, “You got me a big boy shirt!”

And both men laughed and hugged him tight; and if Stephen let out a tear of his own while Peter wasn't looking, well, his baby boy had big boy clothes to go to the big bad school now so clearly, no one could blame him. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow for Day #2!!


End file.
